This invention relates to an ankle supporting sleeve having side reinforcing parts in receiving pockets.
One such ankle supporting sleeve is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,197. This supporting sleeve features receiving pockets for reinforcing parts which comprise straight rods. Accordingly the receiving pockets are also formed straight and extend over an area of the side parts which run over the ankle when the ankle supporting sleeve is worn. This represents a first disadvantage of one such supporting sleeve since even when cushioned it cannot be sufficiently prevented that the reinforcing parts exert an unwanted and uncomfortable pressure on the ankle.
In addition, said supporting sleeve features over the complete front longitudinal edge above the insertion opening a hard edging on all sides, from which, to make the situation worse, the closing straps are folded inwards, thus resulting in choking of the foot and in further unwanted points of pressure.
The object of the present invention is thus to create a supporting sleeve permitting flexible adaptation of an optimized therapeutical supporting effect to the malady in each case and advancement of the healing process whilst simultaneously affording high wearing comfort, it being intended to devise said ankle supporting sleeve for utilization in commercially-available shoes.